


BTS - Flower Arrangements (J-Hope x Nana)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [105]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Crafts, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hobbies, birthday celebration, crafting, flower arranging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Humour. Nana’s birthday. Mentions of Suga x Jeong-sunThis fic is set around 4 months following Hoseok’s discharge from the military.We wanted to show some moments between the members and their girlfriends that may not seem grand or important in the long run, but that highlight some of the conversations they might have in private. We also don’t want to shy away from some of the arguments, disagreements or bickering that might take place.Read all of J-Hope's headcanon universe fics in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247221066/bts-j-hope-headcanon-fics& Suga's here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-ficsIf you like our work, please consider following us on Tumblr where you can see all our works first including original art of the members and their OC girlfriends. insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 2





	BTS - Flower Arrangements (J-Hope x Nana)

Hoseok carefully unplucked a stem from the vase, shaking it slightly to dislodge the droplets of water on the end before moving it to his other hand where it joined the bundle he was creating. 

“What about freesias?” He turned to Nana, who was busy trimming the tips of a vibrant bunch of stocks; bloody shades of magenta and royal purple filled the wooden table in front of her before she obscured them with a blooming bunch of pastel-hued dahlias. 

“Freesias?” She turned to look, eyes roaming over the pink petals which protruded above his hand. “What do they mean?” She asked with curiosity, watching as he leaned forward to open a little booklet the florist had provided to help with their work. 

He squinted at the text, holding his half-finished bouquet away from the table to prevent it from dampening the paper. “Freesias…” Mumbling to himself, he found the explanation and recited it with a grin. “Innocence and thoughtfulness.”

“I’m not so innocent…” Nana teased, making him laugh. 

“But you’re very thoughtful…” 

Her smirk turned to a soft smile and she fingered the petals lightly. “I like them. They go with the camellias…”

“Okay.” He exclaimed eagerly, taking a few more stems from the row of clear vases at the back of the table and arranging them loosely among the others he held tightly in his bunched fist. 

The tinkling sound of a beaded curtain being drawn back caught their attention, and they spun around to meet the gaze of the young female florist in the doorway. 

“Is everything okay in here for you?” She asked politely. “Can I get you any more varieties?”

The couple exchanged a look and shook their heads. 

“I think we have everything we need thanks.” Hoseok replied. 

“Okay. Do shout me over if you need any help.” Turning to Nana, the woman smiled. “And happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” Nana called gratefully, watching as she disappeared back the way she came. 

“Are you enjoying your present?” Hoseok asked hopefully, reaching for a green ribbon to wrap the stems in his hand. 

“You know I am…” Her hand found his. “It’s much better than last year…”

“Didn’t you like the care package I sent?” He asked with a small laugh, making her shake her head. 

“I loved it…” She reassured. “I just mean, I get to spend time with you…”

“Oh...that is a good present!” He joked and she nudged him in return. Calming down, he pointed towards the remaining vases of flowers, separated by type. “Maybe I should make some for Jeong-sun? For next week.”

Nana smiled kindly. “I’m sure she’ll have her own…”

“Oh. I guess.” Hoseok pondered this for a moment, coming up with a new idea. “I could make a corsage...for my lapel!” 

“Perfect.” She grinned. There was a pause between them, as she cut off a strip of purple ribbon to match her bouquet and wrapped it delicately around the bunched stems. “Did it surprise you?” She eventually asked.

He raised his eyebrows. “Yoongi and Jeong-sun?” 

“Mmm.”

He grew quiet for a moment. “No.” He admitted truthfully. “Not really…”

Finishing the knotted bow, she dropped her flowers in the empty vessel in front of her. “Do you like mine?” She held out her hands, framing the finished piece.

He looked over the dizzying blossoms with approval and nodded. “Are they for me?”

“If you want them.”

His lips widened in a brilliant grin. “Of course.” He picked up the booklet once more and flipped through the pages, trying to match the images to the bundle in her vase. “Dahlias…” He recited. “Demonstrates the lasting bond between two people…”

Looking up, he observed her warm blush and continued, turning over a couple of pages until he found the next picture. “Lavender rose...this is interesting…” He paused, clearing his throat a little dramatically. “Enchantment...love at first sight…”

“Is that so?” She laughed softly. 

With a nod, he pointed to the book. “That’s what it says…” His gaze once more fell over the arrangement, picking out the final two flowers. “Stocks, meaning lasting beauty, bonds of affection and a happy life…”

Matching his smile, she leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to his cheek. “They seem pretty perfect for you. And the pink carnations?” 

“Carnations…” He murmured under his breath, seeking them out. 

“They’ll be with the other mediterranean flowers.” She suggested, reaching forward to wrap her arms around his waist and peering at the booklet from over his shoulder. 

“Ah!” He exclaimed, finding what he was looking for. “Pink...A mother’s love…” His voice trailed off as they both burst into laughter, her grasp on him tightening as she hugged him close, rocking the back of his body softly against hers. 

“I guess they couldn’t all be right…” She shrugged. 

“Three out of four isn’t bad.” He agreed with a grin. “At least you’ll get another vase to add to your collection, as well as the flowers.”

He felt her nod against his shoulder before she pulled away to face him. “I might learn how to cast bronzes, so I can keep them forever.”

“Oh!” He exclaimed, teasing a little. “Another string to your bow.”

“Shut up.” She grinned, meeting his lips in a kiss.


End file.
